


Skyhold

by TheAssassinLover



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, It doesn't seem TOO bad though, Leliana regrets her life choices, Skyhold, This was written before I played the game so it probably sucks, Visiting, Zev is a flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAssassinLover/pseuds/TheAssassinLover
Summary: Note: I wrote this BEFORE I played Inquisition, so it was completely based on what I had seen through youtube videos. Also, not all characters were included as I had not watched much on them at the time.Zevran goes to visit Skyhold. This recounts his various interactions with the people residing there.





	

Zevran found himself staring at the large fortress that was Skyhold. After Leliana had contacted him with a request for assistance he had decided there could be no harm in assisting an old friend. Skyhold had no idea what they were in for.

* * *

**Leliana**

“Zevran, it is good to see you.” Leliana smiled at her old friend. “It has been a very long time.”

“Ah, sweet Leliana. Indeed it has been far too long, ten years in fact.” Zevran wore his trademark smirk when he spoke. “You are still as lovely as the day we met.”

“You have not changed one bit.” She said shaking her head.

“My dear, did you truly expect me to?”

* * *

**Cullen**

“The Inquisitor is a remarkable woman.” Zevran said to the commander as he stared at her from across the room.

“Indeed she is, and you would do well to remember that. There are those who would not take kindly to your advances.” Cullen said fixing an elf with a glare. He didn’t care much for his wandering eyes and flirtatious mannerisms.

“Ah, I can take a hint when it is given Commander.” Zevran said bowing slightly and turning to leave. Cullen shook his head. He needed to speak with the Spymaster about inviting her former companions to Skyhold.

* * *

**Josephine**

Josephine took more kindly to Zevran than the others, mostly due to their Antivan origins. They had discussions of their homeland and the things that they missed the most.

Leliana, on the other hand, saw where he was going with this. “Zevran, don’t or I will personally send you to meet the Maker.”

The next time Josephine saw him he left hurriedly. “Ah sweet Josephine, I’m afraid our Spymaster has a job for me. We will have to speak at a later time.” Josephine stared after the elf rather confused.

* * *

**Cole**

“Pain. Sorrow.” Zevran looked at the blonde boy confused as he began to speak. “Despair and confusion. Unsure of how to act. Denial. Fear of what is felt. Horror as she bleeds, an unwanted death. Anger and later regret. Innocence that was unknown. A friend who was betrayed. One who could have been more.”

Zevran’s expression darkened. “This is not a subject I wish to speak of.”

“I only wanted to help.”

“You did not.” Zevran snapped walking away quickly.

* * *

**Dorian**

“So I hear you have a…history.” The Tevinter mage said to the Antivan.

“That would depend on which context you speak. I have many histories. Some more interesting than others.” The elf replied.

“I was speaking in terms of lovers. You have quite the reputation you know.” Dorian told him. “They say you even seduced the Champion.”

“Oh, believe me, the Champion was more than willing.” Zevran laughed. “Is there a reason for telling me this?”

“Truly? I was just mildly curious is all. I was admittedly curious about the Champion, and if the rumors are true.” The mage replied.

“Well if you ever wish to discover for yourself, I would not say no.”

“I will keep that in mind.”

* * *

**Sera**

“Right. So you. You’re not like them elfy elves. None of that keeper of the old ways shite? One of the people?” The peppy blonde asked.

“If you are saying I am not Dalish you would be correct.” Zevran responded.

“Good. Two loonies are enough.” She said laughing. “So I hear you like a bit of fun yeah? Up for a prank or two?”

Zevran thought about it before shrugging and following the slightly smaller elf. Some fun wouldn’t hurt anyone, and pissing Leliana off might just be worth it.

* * *

**Solas**

“You are an assassin.” It was a statement more than a question. Zevran looked at the apostate. There was something off about him though he couldn’t say what it was.

“I am.” Zevran told him.

“Do you not feel that your time would be better spent elsewhere?” Solas asked.

“From what I have heard you have spent most of your time in the fade. Would you say your time away from reality has been better spent than my own?” Zevran asked in return.

“I suppose that would be a matter of opinion.” Solas replied. Zevran found he truly did not care for him.

* * *

**Iron Bull**

Bull was much like himself in terms of jokes and innuendos. Over his time spent in Skyhold Zevran found himself spending quite a lot of time with the Qunari. Usually, that time was spent drinking; something Leliana sorely disapproved of.

* * *

**Varric**

Zevran didn’t interact much with the dwarf save the occasional card game. He did, however, remember their brief meeting in Kirkwall. The expression Varric wore as Zevran walked off with Hawke and Isabela was one that still made the elf smirk.

* * *

**Cassandra**

Zevran learned quickly when it came to Cassandra. If you did something she didn’t like, she would not hesitate to kick your ass. For the first time, Zevran was actually in fear of his life after a failed attempt at seducing someone.

The seeker was not one to be toyed with.

* * *

**The Inquisitor**

“Ah, Inquisitor. You are more lovely than I expected.” Zevran said kissing the back of her hand.

The Inquisitor laughed and after seeing Cullen’s expression shift she laughed harder. “Zevran, I see Leliana wasn’t exaggerating after all.”

The Antivan smirked at her and the Spymaster seemed ready to die. “Zevran please, you are risking lives here.” She said indicating the commander’s piercing gaze.

“No Leliana, I think he’s perfectly fine.” The Inquisitor looked to the other elf. “In fact, I think I would like to get to know him better. Come Zevran, let us go somewhere else to speak.”

She was playing with fire, but somehow she knew the Antivan could avoid getting burned. Messing with Cullen was always fun. Besides, she found that she rather liked the elf.


End file.
